User talk:Vixenblaze
RE: May I suggest you go to Project:Adopt A User, and get a mentor there? I'd recommend Silversong, she is an excellent user and great at mentoring. See you round, 17:00, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Charart You should remove that charart from your userpage, that is made with WWiki lineart, and I don't believe that WSW is allowed to use WWiki lineart.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 17:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) WW Lineart Do not upload Warriors Wiki lineart here. It's strictly forbidden, and if you do it again, you will be in trouble. 20:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hiyu Hey, Vixen! Well, I guess I'm your new mentor :) Oh, gawsh, I can't believe Leopard actually requested me for you. In my opinion, I suck at being mentor. But, don't tell my first apprentice, User:Graceglow:Glow, she'd kick my rear into next saturday! XD Message me when you get this so we can get started! 03:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Charart I hope that was right O.o. Please make sure that you don't put this up for approval, or on a chararcter page or anything like that. It's slightly frowned upon here. =D 17:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: No worries, we can fix that. :) And of course I'll make you a siggie! Meanwhile, you can check out some pages and/or make new friends :) I won't get you the siggie right now, because, if you are on right now, I'm doing homework :P but it will come soon enough. Do you want it like the one I have right now? 18:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I hope you like it :): Just copy and paste this : into your prefences under the Signiture section :) Hope you like it, 01:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you read the rules? User blog:Leopardclawxx/ATTENTION: This will be the first and last time I say this. 19:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Haha. I'm glad you have a lot of questions, Vixy. Well, here are my answers for your questions:How can you become an admin? When is the best time to be on the wiki? How can I make the perfect charart? 1) Well, I really don't know how. I'm sure Skye can help you with that. ^-^ 2) Anytime is good. Maybe in the afternoon, when it's a school day, and possibly on the weekends, too. 3) Practice makes perfect. I didn't do real well on my first two chararts. Don't hesitate to ask me more questions, Vix, and I'll try my best to answer them all. :) 21:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well, currently, Night and I aren't looking for another user to add to the admin ranks. Anyways, we usually give out rights to those users who are active, and spend tons of time on here. There aren't any concrete requirements...but Night and I are really picky with who gets rights here and who doesn't. 14:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's no bother, and I'll make the chararts right away. 13:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, here they are! Hope you like them, Vixy, and have a wonderful day! 19:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi'z Lol...Hi'z Vixen! Do you think I shoud make fanfic? 00:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Vixy. As I mentor, I just wanted to check up on you. Ya know, the "how you've been" stuff and whatnot xD. Anyways, Vix, the message above mine ^^ is Kittylove's. Just thought you should know since there's no sig. Well, have a funderful day! 01:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL thanks Silver XD i forgot my siggie..... stupid internet it proberly deleted it o.O 00:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Like mine? Okie-dokie then. :) I'll got on that right away... 21:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go: <>. I hope you like it! I used a reddish-orangish color. The -->Vixy<-- part of the sig is not linked. Just a simple majigger. 22:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oops! Sorry, here: User:Vixenblaze/Signiture 23:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Since... Since I am awesome and you friend i edited you user page made your users thought people all linky and stuff. Except Glowclaw are you sure thats that users name? Anyway i know how to do that now. 03:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Try this: 20:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I hope you don't mind the blank, I found it easiest to do the tails on this one. 12:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Vixen. I hope it's okay that I undid that vandalism on your page. I know it's your page, and not mine, but I wanted to take action. My apologies if you are unhappy that I did that. 21:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Hey I just wanted to stop by and say hi. It's been some time now, are you okay? Anyway, I hope to see you soon. :) 13:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) No, sorry. I know nothing about 3DSes. Sorry x3 14:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, and sure. I missed you too <3 14:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait for you to get back! Have a nice time, ok? Your charart will await you when you retern =D 15:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! <3 I suppose you'll want an update, hm? Well, Night left us early last month, making me now P:C leader, and Shadeh deputy. Also there's been quite a lot of the usual, some newbs, but not a lot, project activity wavering and the like. But anyway, it's great to have you back! 16:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? ^-^ It'll take a while though, I'm kind of inactive, sorry. <3 missed you! 23:00, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Yo Ello, am I back? I have no fudging idea. How 'bout you help me deside. See ya at skool. ♥Kitty! 01:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sig Nah, I wish I got more requests for these things tbh, I enjoy it x3 I'll do it asap, straight into your sig page if you have one or I'll put the code here otherwise. 17:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) lol done x3 I hope it's okay, it's just on your sig page. It looks like this: [[User:Vixenblaze|'That's corporal jerkface to you!']] Vixy XD Tee hee! ^.^ 17:21, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm kind of not the most active person on here anymore. I only come on so often to check up on things and help with the little things. But I will check your chararts. :) 00:43, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol Hai I took a Sgt Frog what character am i most like: Im Corpral Giroro! Btw check out my blogpost on the WCCRPW ♥Kitty! 02:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC) heres the blog link check it out please!! :http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kittylove1/Drawing_Contest ♥Kitty! 01:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Project:Create Hi Vixy, please would you read this blog and act upon the P:C section. Critiquing help can be found here and a guide to the difference between Critiques and Reviews may be found Here. Please, please help the P:C back into activity. Much thanks, 21:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, but it has been a week since my last message and you haven't acted on it. I understand you may be busy but if you would please put something on the Reviews or Critiques page that would be lovely. If, however, you do not do anything in the next four or five days, I shall have to demote you to the elders and then possibly remove you from the project altogether. Thanks, 14:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know x3 16:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ehehehehe I offer hugs for the end of S2 ehehehe and my favourite Doctor is Christopher Eccleston <3333 18:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) lol sounds fun and omg BELATED HAPPY BITRHDAY how did I not know this <3 17:42, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ahem Get out of my TARDIS. It's miiiiiine. Oh and Leo shares with me. >:| Ha, you'll have to watch all the other 8 Doctors now! Questions, questions! Who's your favourite, 9, 10 or 11? (Mine's 9 or 11). Favourite companion? (Mine are Donna and Martha). How much did we cry? Which episodes? Whoch ones did you find scary? I just asdfgh 19:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Tennant is awesome, I'll give you that ehehehehe Wait until you get to Tom Baker, he's really awesome too. So much awesomes everywhere x3 Tomorrow is the Ice Warriors episode! It's gonna be awesome! 15:56, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hush, I ain't spoiling, I'm just saying the Ice Warriors, a Classic Who monster are back and it's very exciting. But I might miss the episode D: 17:57, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Answer I'd just wanted to answer your question: Yes, I'm German :D 13:34, May 8, 2013 (UTC) It's ok if you ask^^ I think it isn't normal when here are German users XD 13:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Apoligies for not replying sooner. Which fonts and stuff, I'll do it for you if you like. 19:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Vixenblaze|'A Derptor and a Time Lord? ']] Oh yes! That is the code for your sig. All you need to do is type the name of the font after the 'font-family:' part, and type the name or hex colour code after the 'color:'. You edit the text in between the > < parts. I changed the first part font to jiggery pokery as that fits your description of a bold font and makes a nice reference to Nine at the same time. 19:31, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh and also, I forgot to mention, I'd ask Skye about being on the staff, she's still the head admin. 08:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You are very welcome, and thank you!! it's lovely <3 15:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hello, Vixy! x3 Sorry I haven't been on a lot ( WHOLE lot...) it's just that I've kind of moved on from this site. But I'm so happy you remembered me and stopped by my page to say hi. Thank you so much <3 02:46, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Just a Reminder That I love and miss you my Vixy <3 01:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll add you into the project again now. As for being a SW, there is a link to applications on the main P:I page I do believe. And omg the 50th was the best thing ever like omg 17:35, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Tom Baker I wept like anything. And John Hurt was adorable tbh 14:21, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, dear child who lives not in the underworld, but in the normal world. Hi. Haven't been here in a while. :P Kittylove I love Kitties! 20:49, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Vix Hey Vixy. I was wondering if I could post a tutorial on Project Imagine. I know your not Silver or Mille, and they're not active :(. If you could answer that would be great! Calling the Wind (talk) Re: I got annoyed because I was excluded from that in general, depise being the head 'op. Because I am still around- I just don't edit. I never have- I've always been in the background doing the techincal stuff; ask Leo, she'll tell you. =P You can still help and shit and I never said you couldn't. I'd love it if this place was back. Re: Because chat is being a pain in the ass and the servers don't want to work. x.x That all sounds brilliant to me :) 15:08, October 18, 2014 (UTC)